As a shaping method of forming a stereo model (shaped article) having a three-dimensional shape, a lamination shaping method is known. As the lamination shaping method, for example, an optical shaping method in which a photo-curable resin is laminated while being selectively cured with laser so as to form respective cross-sectional layers of a shaped article, a powder sintering method in which a powder material is laminated while being selectively fused with laser and solidified so as to form respective layers, a molten material depositing method in which a thermoplastic material is heated, is extruded from a nozzle, and is deposited to form respective layers, a sheet laminating method in which sheet materials such as paper are cut in a cross-sectional shape of a model, are laminated, and are bonded to each other so as to form the model, and the like has been suggested.
PTL 1 discloses the following three-dimensional printing technology (method of manufacturing a three-dimensional shaped article).
First, powder materials which include ceramic, a metal, and the like are deposited in a layer shape. Then, a binder material, which binds the powder materials to each other, is applied to a selected region of a powder material layer. The binder material, which penetrates into a void between the powder materials, bonds the powder materials to each other, and thus a shaped article corresponding to a two-dimensional cross-sectional layer of a three-dimensional shaped article is formed. When deposition of the powder materials and application of the binder material are alternately repeated, two-dimensional cross-sectional layers are laminated, and thus a shaped article having a three-dimensional structure is formed (shaped).